


OpSec and You

by Masu_Trout



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Antagonism, F/M, First Meetings, Hack Battle, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout
Summary: So she knows his past. It won't help her in a battle against the man he is now.
Genji meets—and fights—Talon's newest ally.





	

Static fuzz erupts across his vision, sending throbbing pain through his temples. Genji's training keeps him on his feet—never falter, never slow, the enemy you let your guard down for will be the one to kill you—and he leaps for the nearest wall with all the strength he has. Once he's on slightly higher ground, he turns to face his attacker.

The alley had been empty. Or, no, that's not right; he'd _assumed_ the alley was empty because he couldn't see anyone within it. Clearly that had been a mistake, because a woman with a glowing suit and sparks of hard light dancing around her fingertips is staring up at him.

She smiles. It's not a friendly expression. 

"Ah," she says, laughing, "you're pretty quick on your feet, aren't you?"

"I had a good teacher."

The woman taps one finger against her chin, mock-wondering. Dots of light burst against her cheeks. "Do you mean your Omnic or your family?" 

The look she gives him is—not flirtatious, because flirtatious would imply interest in _him_. It's lustful, predatory, devouring. Her eyes linger on his implants with a focus that's far too sharp to be simple curiosity. Genji gets the sudden feeling that she would like nothing more than to take him apart, piece by piece, and that putting him back together again would be a secondary objective at best.

"Both, I suppose." He unsheathes Ryu-ichimonji. "And many more besides. Each person I meet is an opportunity to learn."

Her words are meant to rattle, but Genji pays them no mind. None of the Shambali are truly safe from the public eye, and Genji has no illusions about how well Overwatch kept its agents' secrets while it was in the process of slowly crumbling. It's not as though he likes the thought of Zenyatta and Hanzo being exposed to danger through their connection to him, but both men are capable fighters and more than used to such threats.

So she knows his past. It won't help her in a battle against the man he is now.

The woman snorts. "Shit, you really do sound just like one of those babbling Omnic cultists. Guess they did a number on you, huh?"

If he still had the body for it, Genji would have frowned. Instead, he just reaches out with his free hand and beckons her forward. "Would you like to see what I learned from them?"

The static fuzz, whatever its source, is fading from his sight. His mind feels sharper already; his sword is eager in his hands. Genji's ready for a fight.

The woman tenses, one hand out in front of her and the other at the gun on her hip—and then, suddenly she laughs. 

" _Nah_. Thanks for the offer, but I don't really like to fight fair. Not much fun in it, you know?" Her hands come together, purple light spinning and bursting between them...

Without so much as a moment's warning, the woman disappears.

Genji fires a hail of shuriken at the spot where she stood, cursing his own foolishness. They embed themselves into the cobbled road, and in a burst of pure instinct he throws himself upward.

Past the third story, the forth, and suddenly he's perched on the rooftop and gazing down at darkened streets. The high point has always been where he's felt safest.

He draws his katana and slowly moves back and forth across the rooftops, making sure not keep his back to any one direction for too long. "Show yourself!"

It's not a command she's likely to heed, but—well, she does seem the egotistical sort. Perhaps he'll get lucky.

Only a moment later, Genji gets a response. A voice echoes out from across the rooftops, mechanical and layered but unmistakably hers. 

"I don't think so, _friend_." Even through the artificial dampening of the words, her biting tone comes across perfectly clear. "I'm not fighting you tonight. Not that getting cut in half doesn't sound exciting, but, you know."

Genji tries to track the source, but it's no good; the noise seems to be coming from everywhere at once. He can only assume it's some technological trick.

"Coward," he sneers. Not that it's really his place to comment, given the sorts of techniques his family trained him in, but the deception still rankles. 

"You call it cowardice, I call it strategy." There's a long pause, and for a moment Genji thinks she's gone. But then one last mechanical hum echoes through the air, and a message with it: "You Overwatch sorts can play hero all you like. I'm more than happy being a _shadow_."

With that, a distant burst of light catches his eye, so far away he would have missed it without his enhanced vision; the vague form of a person sprinting off into the night.

Genji swears to himself as he leaps across the rooftops. It's too late, he knows she's too far gone to catch, and yet he is still disappointed when he finally loses sight of her.

Gone. He waited too long, held back too much, and now he's missed his chance.

He slows to a halt, catching himself on the edge of a rooftop. Adrenaline is rushing through what's left of his veins and his mechanical systems are no less ready to fight. Everything in him is on edge, waiting for a battle that won't come tonight.

 _Patience_ , he thinks. His Spanish is poor, but he'd learned enough during his time with the first Overwatch to understand her meaning. He's heard of Sombra, volatile Talon hacker, and now apparently he's met her too.

If that's truly who she is, they'll meet again soon enough; their paths are intertwined through their respective allegiances. 

He sighs as he drops back down to the road. Sombra seems a rather intriguing woman. It's a character flaw of his, perhaps, a leftover from his carefree childhood, but even now he still looks forward to challenging unusual opponents. 

Genji is eager to see what she'll do in a real fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Genji/Sombra, hacking_. Not quite as shippy as I'd meant for it to be, perhaps, but I really had fun writing their dialogue!


End file.
